headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Lines We Cross
"Lines We Cross" is the first episode of season ten of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the 132nd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Angela Kang. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 6th, 2019 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It is based on ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. * "Lines We Cross", "WD: Lines We Cross", and "TWD: Lines We Cross" all redirect to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a special 74-minute running time. * This episode had a viewership of 4.000 million people upon its initial broadcast. This is the lowest first viewership total of the series to date. It rated 1.44% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Executive producer Joe Incaprera is credited as Joseph Incaprera in this episode. * Actor Anthony Michael Lopez is credited as Anthony Lopez in this episode. * Actor David Shae is credited as David Shea in this episode. * Actor Ryan Hurst is credited in this episode, but the character of Beta does not make an appearance. As of this episode, Ryan Hurst is now added to the main cast line-up. * This is the first season premiere of The Walking Dead that Andrew Lincoln does not have a title credit in. This is also the first season of the show that Andrew Lincoln does not make an appearance in. * This is the first appearance of Socorro "Coco" Espinosa, who is the daughter of Rosita Espinosa and Siddiq. She was born sometime after the blizzard that took place in "The Storm". * This is the first appearance of Dante, who is presented as a medic in this episode. Dante is a major supporting character in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. * This is the first appearance of Alfred, Brandon, Jules, and Margo. Allusions * Reference is made to Enid in this episode. Enid, and several others, fell victim to the Whisperers at the end of "The Calm Before". * The story that Judith Grimes is telling to R.J. is about their father, Rick Grimes, though she never mentions him by name and instead refers to him as "The Brave Man". Rick Grimes was believed to have been killed in an explosion in the season nine episode, "What Comes After". * Daryl Dixon makes reference to Tara Chambler in this episode. Like Enid, Tara was beheaded by the Whisperers in "What Comes After". Body Count * Deer - 1 deer consumed by walkers. Quotes * Dante: We're like gods in the Apocalypse. See also External Links